


Who Would've Thought It?

by What_a_dork2006



Series: PJO Mortal Highschool Stories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Background Relationships, Bets & Wagers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Karaoke, Long, M/M, Multi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_a_dork2006/pseuds/What_a_dork2006
Summary: Percy gives Jason a bet involving dating Nico. Nothing more needs to be said, just sit back and enjoy.





	Who Would've Thought It?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thank you for clicking on this. I hope you enjoy it.

Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace, Charles Beckendorf, and Jake Mason all spread themselves out in Percy Jackson’s overly blue room that strangely had two sets of bunk beds in it. They silently passed around a dying joint, trying to get over the hump the only way they knew how. They had been talking before, almost sleepily when they had it made it back to jason’s dating life. This had been the topic of conversation since he broke with Piper Mclean right before she transferred schools. The rumours were horrible but the real reason, Jason feared, was much worse. 

‘So you think that you make the power couples, “power couples”?’, percy put quotation marks around the last bit. Jason rolled his eyes from the opposite bottom bunk at his friend’s dramatizing. 

‘I said “most people don't care who I’m dating, as long as their dating me.”’, which sounds pretty close to what the seaweed brain said. Jason wasn’t shallow, it was simply the truth. People at their school already loved jason, as student body president, star quarterback and part-time rugby player, so whenever he showed the slightest interest in someone they went into a frenzy of worshipping whoever was ‘worthy enough to gain his attention’. He used this to justify the reason he told them he didn't feel like dating anyone, no need to tell them he found why out he stares a bit too much at his teammates for it to be normal. 

Percy just rolled his eyes and connected his lips with Luke’s after taking a hit of the joint. Percy was…. Experimental. Sometimes jason was jealous of percy’s impulsiveness. Something jason didn't have. Something that allowed Percy to walk up to luke and ask him to close his eyes, then kiss right then and there without any sort of negative comments from the others. He decided that he didn't care about gender and annabeth and he maintained a healthy open relationship. Meanwhile Jason stayed in denial and in secret, still trying to ‘logic’ it out of existence. Jason also decided to take a hit of the joint before spiraling down into a path he did not want to walk down.

After separating themselves luke uttered “This is why people think you’re gay, Perce”. Percy just replied with an annoyed sound, as if he’d heard it all before, before turning back to him. “Prove it” he said simply. Jason did not trust that glint in his eyes, yet..

“How?” he raised a single eyebrow. Jason should've known right from the moment he smirked evilly that he was royally screwed. He cleared his throat overdramatically and began. 

“I think we are all aware of the existence of Nico di Angelo” hell yeah they did. Bryce had made the mistake of picking on the guy in first year. We were all against it because it was our vow to never bully those weaker than us, only each other, and tried to get him to stop but he relented. At the time Nico was the most talkative nerd there was and he always smiled. Literally never stopped smiling, humming or whistling, even when the other kids whispered about him. He remained smiley and nice, even to Bryce who was making life miserable for him. He just took it, never complained. Then one day he was called out of class, apparently, and didn't come back until the third year of school. And when he came back he was a sight. He wore full black tattered clothes, his hair had been a shaggy unkempt mess and his eyes, the worst part, his eyes. 

They were once bright orbs of warmth and life, they became hollow sunken and empty. So empty as of all the happiness had left him. Like something inside him had died.  
Bryce went over to him after he came back and obviously started saying some shit and then Nico who had been standing there with a bored look on his face, suddenly lost it. 

Nobody knows what happened exactly, just that it was brutal. Nico walked away with a couple of scrapes and bruises while Bryce laid there, groaning in pain, covered in all sorts of painful marks. After that he was suspended for a year, narrowly escaping expulsion. When he came back the second time he kept to himself and refused to talk or cooperate with anyone. He did however manage to keep himself from going batshit crazy on anyone else. Bryce was expelled as an example of what happens to bullies. 

“Well, get ready for this, Nico is my….. Cousin. Kinda” 

Despite the warning, Jason was not ready for that. It seemed impossible. Surreal. Fabricated. A bunch of other words that meant not true. False, yeah false. There was no way. Percy was dramatic and eager, he would’ve told them if he was related to a psychopath. At this point Jason, along with everyone else in the room, was gaping.

He snapped his mouth shut. Nope. It wasn't true. It didn't make sense. He was lying, joking, pranking them. Maybe Percy had a secret youtube channel that he did pranks on. Yeah that's it. Now he would just wait for the cameras to jump out and his subscribers to be disappointed. Or would they be shocked too because they went to their school? How many subscribers did percy have? And how come he’d never asked him to star in any videos? Maybe percy thought jason was better as a side charact- He was getting off point.

“Nice try Jackson. Get back to the dare, would you? We don't have time for pranks.” Percy all but smirked.

“Sweet Jason, I shit you not. Well only a bit. His dad and Mine were really close when they were younger, like ours, except they couldn't stand each other. They hated each other but stayed together as brothers all through highschool and college. When Nico's dad was on business trips he stayed with my mom, because she was the only person they knew in NY despite the fact they weren't together anymore. My mom practically adopted him. His father settled down and took him back to LA when he was twelve.” Percy spouted all of it casually, as if it were previously known story. 

“Nope. Not true.” Chris piped up. Charles jumped in.

“Nico hates you the most out of all of us! If he really lived with you don’t you think he’d stop glaring at your entire existence? You must be really high to make that all up.”

They were sharing the bunk underneath mine, playing a mix between poker and go fish while occasionally loudly yelling “Flush”. Don’t do drugs, Kids. 

“As to why he hates me, I can't tell you why but I swear I’m not tripping right now. Hold on, I have proof.” Percy tried to jump of the top bunk but his leg got caught and he more or less dangled before falling. He ran out of the the room, hitting every obstacle in the way including the wall. He ran back in clutching a tiny polaroid. He passed it around to everybody. They all made sounds of disbelief so Jason hurried to get his glasses to make sure. 

When the picture got to him, he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes must have been lying to him because there was no way that the chubby, rosy cheeked, giggling, short child on little percy’s shoulders was the same person who got up in the middle of class yesterday and walked out, looking ready to kill someone. But they weren’t. That really was Nico di Angelo. 

Jason was still in a stupor when Jake spoke up. 

 

“Okay. Okay supposing that baby angel in the picture is the same emo boy we know in school, what does that have to do with Jason and his shallow view on his own relationships?” Jason flipped him off.

“Nico came out as gay a few months ago, as we all know” He stated obviously. The whole thing was an awkward affair. Nico was on the phone with someone, muttering angrily when he walked into the hall late for assembly. Everyone watched as he slammed open the door, strode in while arguing on the phone with someone, hijacked the microphone of Principal. D and announced the news. Honestly, Jason was more surprised the guy had friends. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“It means that he wouldn’t mind dating a guy. A guy who say needs to learn a thing or two about being shallow and superficial” Percy continued.

“Who needs to le- Oh, No.” 

Jason wasn’t (that) stupid. He knew where this was going and Jason was not going to stoop as low as playing with someone, just for the benefit of being right. That was downright juveni-

“Wait, hear the bet! If you can make Nico well known and, as you say, popular then you prove me wrong and that looks do matter and your shallow ways are Law and as consolation to do your laundry for a month” Percy recited as if he practised. The dork probably did.. Somehow.

“I’m not shallow! It just came out wrong!”

“That was if you win. If you lose, however, you do my math homework for the rest of the year-”

Luke piped up “Easy stuff, you’re just bad at it” Percy shoved him off his bed, he landed with a thud and erupted into a fit of quiet giggles. 

“And, if all these interruptions are done, You tell me what you hide in that shoebox at the back of your closet.”

“What’s this? Secrets? Do spill my friend” Chris seemed to appear out of nowhere, smirking at him maliciously. Jason would rather die. Brutally murdered with his guts everywhere. …. Okay, maybe not but, Not in this lifetime that’s for sure.

“It's On. Prepare to fail, Jackson.”

Jason was going against his morals but, if you knew what he was hiding, then you would agree and see this was for the greater good. 

“Hey, are we allowed to smoke in here?” Charles an hour too late.

“Yeah, mum is fine with anything I do up here” percy paused to wink at luke “She says ‘we should respect ourselves and our privacy’ probably since I found her making out with Mr. Blofis in her room like a couple of rabbits” that set of a chain reactions of ‘Noooooooooo!’ and ‘Spill right now!”

Jason left them to their gossip and sunk into his endless trains of thought. 'Nico di Angelo, huh/' he mused quietly. 'What should expect from you?'

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that the PJO Mortal High school series will be a series of random one shots that are all HS!AU's because I enjoy writing the gang as modern mortal teenagers. Write to me if you have any thoughts or requests about this.


End file.
